


Logs of the Pondskipper's Voyage through the Ring

by genesisArtificer, lucidChthonia (liquidCitrus), Mnemonides, TheRedMage, Zuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisArtificer/pseuds/genesisArtificer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/lucidChthonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemonides/pseuds/Mnemonides, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedMage/pseuds/TheRedMage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuki/pseuds/Zuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their session broken beyond repair, one session's inhabitants decided to flee through the Ring on a stolen battleship. Cabin fever quickly ensues.</p><p>A thing written collaboratively for some of Replay Value AU's recurring major characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logs of the Pondskipper's Voyage through the Ring

0 days, 0 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. And we're off!  
  
0 days 1 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. uwu  
  
  
  
3 days, 19 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. We should call this ship something if we're going to stay on it. i vote we call it Genesis Express.  
  
3 days, 19 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Hell no. Pondskipper.  
  
3 days, 20 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. Genesis Express! its Prospitian ship B|  
  
4 days, 3 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Some numbskull painted the name "Genesis Express" on the outside of the ship last night while I was sleeping. Cleaning that off.  
  
4 days, 10 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Why do we have to call this ship anything?  
  
4 days, 11 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. Because that's what people do with ships, they name them. Also, dibs on "The Fast Croak".  
  
6 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Oh god, did you _have_ to put posters around my bunk with all the possible names on them?  
  
6 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. We figured you'd be the best arbitrator, as you obviously don't give a fuck what the ship is called.  
  
6 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Pipes I swear to god you do _not_ have to light fireworks to celebrate your victory.  
  
6 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Fuck that, fireworks are amazing.  
  
  
  
7 days, 12 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. OH MY GOD THE TENTACLES THEY ARE EVERYWHERE  
  
  
  
17 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I am not sure why the boss has decided he would celebrate today by staying shirtless for 24 hours. The girls don't seem to think much of it. I beat Pipes at checkers for the first time today. I wonder if the two are related.  
PS: who am I kidding we all know perfectly they are  
  
17 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. In your face, Pipelord xD  
  
  
  
19 days, 14 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Spenih flew out of the ship again today. I swear if she does that again I'm tying her down next time she sleeps.  
  
20 days, 12 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. What a waste of perfectly good rope.  
  
20 days, 14 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. apparently someone gave her some rope while she was sleeping? the little sage is kind, but sometimes strange  
  
  
  
23 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. I am not sure why I am looking at myself on the other side of the ship.  
  
23 days, 8 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I am an idiot. I should have learned by now.  
  
  
  
31 days, 9 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. The next time someone interrupts me while I'm coding, I am going to glue them upside-down to the prow of the fucking ship. This means /you/, Vitt.  
  
31 days, 9 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. youve been in there for two weeks :U  
  
31 days, 9 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. I'll come out when I'm damn well ready to come out.  
  
31 days, 9 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. Myra dammit. when you will come out you will be craving brains like the desiccated corpse you will be. And that is funny cause you are not even Doom B[  
  
  
  
34 days, 18 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I speak five languages with various degrees of fluency. I am starting to be bored by the sound of English. Maybe I could see if I can brush up my Russian a little with the boss. Possibly some day that he is not shirtless. Actually, why is he shirtless again? Is this going to be a recurrent thing?  
  
  
  
37 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. I'm talking to Myra and Cogs and seeing if we can get some sort of block on alchemiter usage. I don't want the Space Cadet making any more alcohol.  
  
38 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Oh god, I didn't know _delirium tremens_ was real.  
  
39 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. Found a combination for an effective sedative and two combinations for stimulants. You guys are teat-suckling morons for not testing these things out on yourselves first. Also, we don't have enough grist to patch the bathroom wall, so stop asking.  
  
44 days, 17 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. We're bringing Vitt out of sedation today. In case the log ends here, the observant reader can probably figure out why.  
  
45 days, 23 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. fuck i need to calibrate the course again. oh yeah, we are alive. just... don't wanna talk of it. maybe we could get some rags to cover the wall?  
  
  
  
51 days, 5 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I am starting to see a pattern to the boss's shirtlessness.  
  
  
  
61 days, 22 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Argument broke out over Monopoly today. Apparently we're down two plastic houses.  
  
62 days, 19 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I _am_ two plastic houses.  
  
62 days, 19 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. You are the best plastic houses a man could dream of.  
  
  
  
68 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Scientific observation suggests that the boss spends 24 consecutive hours shirtless once every 17 days. Research on the causes of this mysterious habit are underway. Also, I write this here since I am being forced to - I, Cole, solemnly promise that I will stop being random objects without telling people beforehand.  
  
68 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. that is mostly cause Ross freaks out every time. can't blame man for that. What if we ate a piece of you by accindent? or tossed it into Ring :|  
  
  
  
71 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. We mysteriously found a bolt looking exactly the same as the ones used in the hull joints on the kitchen floor. That scared the shit out of me. Vitt and I are going to start inspecting the hulls since we are the only ones currently awake. This thing better not be disintegrating.  
  
71 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Bolt secured by Cogs, who just woke up, with the words "Oh, there it is, I've been looking for my toe for ages."  
  
  
  
85 days, 2 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. Vitt, I really think you should use deodorant.  
  
85 days, 3 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. she thinks so too  
  
85 days, 3 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. so you don't love me anymore 8(  
  
85 days, 3 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. ...  
  
85 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. fine, now I will never smell again.  
  
85 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. You guys are really blowing this out of proportion, it was not that bad.  
  
85 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Come on, Cogs, _seriously_? You have been walking with a clothespin on your nose since Vitt's little shirtless day begun.  
  
85 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. ... Maybe it was just for... fashion purposes? No wait. I have a better one. I am studying that clothespin because I want to BE it!  
  
85 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Cogs. Shut up.  
  
  
  
  
94 days, 3 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. Note to past self, we found Vitt sobbing in the lower left cabinet of the pantry, so you don't need to spend eight hours looking for... oh who am I kidding you'll probably spend eight hours anyway because you're too busy desperately searching only about every other part of the ship to read the logs.  
  
94 days, 11 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. i promise I will _never_ forget about Frogs again. never. gotta sleep with them in one bed now  
  
94 days, 11 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. she knows, genart, she knows.  
  
94 days, 15 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Myra's shut herself in again.  
  
  
  
123 days, 11 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. good news. Frogs are still all right. maybe we could save them all? hope that this lil pond with battlefield water will be enough.  
  
  
  
151 days, 0 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Where the hell is spenih? I haven't seen her all morning.  
  
151 days, 1 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. No clue.  
  
151 days, 1 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. cannot See her sorry  
  
151 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. sh̶̕e̷̕'͏s̴ ͢h̷͞e͠re͜  
  
151 days, 5 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. Shit, where are you?  
  
151 days, 5 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. Ok, everyone, we have a hug emergency now. everyone get your asses up and go hug SN  
  
151 days, 5 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. she has not seen anyone... wait  
  
151 days, 5 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. No comment.  
  
  
  
198 days, 17 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. I know you're shorter than me, but please don't leave the clothesline up at just the right height to rebound into my eyes when I open the door to the boiler room, Spenih.  
  
  
  
211 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. I am 17 in a ship with twentysomethings. I would expect the rest of the people here to be more mature than me. They are not. IS THERE ANY PARTICULAR WAY WE CAN HAVE ONE DAY WHERE NOTHING HAPPENS AND I AM BORED TO DEATH.  
  
211 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. Yes. It involves hogtying all the blithering idiots on board this ship, including you, and throwing them overboard.  
  
211 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. If this is what you guys are planning I swear to Skaia I'm having Vitt turn this ship around.  
  
211 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. We can't do that, right? Oh god, I never want to hear the boss screaming about the magicants again.  
  
211 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: AH. I was _joking_.  
  
211 days, 9 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. Oh, of fucking course you were, none of us could tell at all. Jesus' whore mother, kid, can't you take a joke?  
  
211 days, 10 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Apparently not.  
  
  
  
241 days, 1 hour subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. Ok, we have tadpoles now. i am not sure if I should squee or be worried about the space... wait a minute  
  
  
  
278 days, 4 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Dreambubble coming up.  
  
278 days, 19 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. ...Thank you.  
  
278 days, 20 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: SN. she's sorry for your loss  
  
278 days, 20 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: EO. It was long overdue for me to get a bitchslap in the form of "someone you Played with is permadead in the alpha", anyway.  
  
  
  
298 days, 21 hours subjective time since we departed.Logger: GA. young mom, stop being embarassing. there are my bros here!  
  
298 days, 21 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Turnabout is fair play.  
  
298 days, 21 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. ...You don't actually know what that phrase means, do you.  
  
298 days, 21 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: TT. Nope. It sounds cool, though.  
  
  
  
311 days, 17 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. sorry for the croaking. They need some fresh air, my sweeties. Daww, look at them cuties!  
  
311 days, 17 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. They also smell.  
  
311 days, 17 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. I know, right B]  
  
  
  
339 days, 15 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. We're at 50% grist reserves. I don't care how much you like that candy of yours, Vitt, it's way too expensive to have regularly.  
  
339 days, 15 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Also, if you're going to play the game of "I dare you to alchemize these objects together", at least have the decency to grist-widget the results afterwards.  
  
339 days, 16 hours, subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. candy helps ok? it is not that expensive and i can even sacrifice most of my weaponry just. Let me have this.  
  
340 days, 6 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: VP. Who the fuck attached a gristwidget to the toilet's sewage outlet? We're not _that_ desperate. Yet.  
  
340 days, 7 hours subjective time since we departed. Logger: GA. That seemed like a good idea back then.


End file.
